


The Lion And The Lady Fair

by JudyChoo



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Westeros, Alysanne rides a dragon, Arranged Marriage, Canon Rewrite, Did I write this to make Tywin more humanitarian?, Dragon Riders, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family man Tywin, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Hightower&Citadel Schemes, How Do I Tag, I don't know what I'm writing, Maybe - Freeform, Maybe a little OOC, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romantic Fluff, Scheming Hightowers, Sex, i'm not sure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudyChoo/pseuds/JudyChoo
Summary: He needs a new heir. Who can be more appropriate than a highborn, wealthy, young and beautiful war widow?It all starts from 289AC, post-Greyjoy Rebellion.(Inspired by Charles Dance's performances from Game of Thrones and Rebecca 1997.)
Relationships: Tywin Lannister/Alysanne Hightower(OC), Tywin Lannister/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 62





	1. I Alysanne

**Author's Note:**

> Don't like don't read. The main reason that I wrote this is just to fix the canon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About Alysanne's own prophecy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally decided to translate this story into English. However, since I'm not a native speaker, it's will be evident that there maybe mistakes in it. Also, the past tense and grammar thing is somehow so weird.  
> It's my habit to write it down in Chinese and then translate it, so...Chinglish happens from time to time🙃

I Alysanne

Did she hate the Greyjoys? She didn’t know. However, shortly after the immense bronze bell of Seagard rang the very first time in 300 years, Lady Alysanne Mallister, formerly Lady Alysanne Hightower, the famous “Beacon of the Oldtown”, became one of many war widows of Seven Kingdoms.

She really was heartbroken and she wept for her late husband. She met Jammy Mallister by the port of Oldtown, when she just returned from Driftmark with her eldest sister Malora, he told her that he and his companions, squires sailed from Seagard, came to Oldtown for a loan to strengthen the defense facility of his hometown. He was tall and fit, he looked very much like a handsome sailor, he had something inside him which she longed for when seeking a man.

So, they went to Quill and Tankard,drank wines, bragging about the journeys to the Free Cities, arguing about which member of the House Targaryen rode which dragon, strolling down the black market and visiting exotic sailors’ septs at the harbor. They soon got betrothed after acknowledging about their true identities. His brother Lord Jason came at once, drew a wedding announcement with Lord Leyton together and they got married in a moon. Rhonda, Alerie was delighted, after all, they all thought she was going to be like their sister Malora, who people called a Mad Maiden.

It happened so quick that Alysanne didn’t even have a chance to seriously think if she really loves him. They once said she inherit her ancestors’ madness, well, some part of madness and recklessness. She and her sister Malora, her brother Garth, refused arranged marriages, only wanted to travel and sail to the end of the world someday like the ‘Sea Snake’ Corlys Velaryon , if she was to get married, it has to be a powerful and adventurous man, she thought it stupid, but she just couldn’t help it. So, literally, everyone was soooo relieved when she finally decided to settle down.

It was a small affair which took place at Lord’s Sept, followed by the announcement that Bank of Oldtown would remove House Mallister’s loan as a wedding gift, as she sailed to the Riverlands, started a dull life there.

Three moons passed, she just couldn’t bear the boredom. She returned to the noisy and bustling Oldtown, her husband was a generous person who granted her boldness and the unladylike actions. Just as she planned to sail back to Seagard out of shame, a raven came from Jammy, informing her that the Ironborns attacked their coastline, he told her to stay at home, only to return when the war is over. However, darker words followed unexpectedly. Her newly-wed husband was seriously injured after he killed Roderick Greyjoy and he didn’t make it. He passed away. That letter was written and signed by Lord Mallister in person, his own brother.

Every woman of the household was comforting her with their pity-looking eyes, including her hateful fox Florent stepmother, but she just felt nothing. Am I a monster? She asked herself.

Their marriage was too short, too quick. She didn’t even got a chance to really get to know him,then he left without a word. 

When she finally decided to carry out her duties as an uneventful fifth daughter, her husband died. The Seven really were joking on her. 

She shut herself in her own chambers for days, only to found her, somehow, relieved, because they couldn’t force her to marry someone after all these things.

Things turned out to be quite unexpected. Two moons later, the letters sent to her father were all about asking for her hand.

The one on top of all these letters, was covered by a roaring lion, and pure golden wax. Her father passed her this letter, she read it again and again like she never understand common tongue, checked the signature for so many times. 

“Tywin Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock, Warden of the West, Shield of Lannisport.”

These are the titles that so many men afraid of, and so many stupid women longed for.

She threw this letter into the fire.

Leyton disliked Tywin for sure. For several years ago, Tywin Lannister asked for one of his daughters’ hands to his dwarf son Tyrion. Leyton turned it down at once. House Hightower is a pride, rich and respected family, they didn’t have to yield to the lions or sell their daughters to a dwarf for some gold. All men in Seven Kingdoms know that the mighty Tywin resented his dwarf son.

And now… when one of Leyton’s daughters became Lady Tyrell, wife of Warden of the South, things changed. He will be an idiot if he turns down this proposal from Warden of the West himself. This marriage can gain much more political influence of House Hightower, when they almost quit from that game of thrones after the Dance. Yes, they still own the port and the Citadel and the bank and tons of gold, they still consider about bloodlines and family histories when choosing brides and grooms because they are one of the oldest noble house of this continent, they do not own Lannister any gold or any debts, they are one of the strongest vassal houses. But marriages means a union of power, and the power of marrying Tywin Lannister is simply something someone cannot afford to reject.

Now, Alysanne knows the funniest joke from the Seven. Her father agrees the proposal eventually. After becoming a widow for moons, she is to be one of the most powerful and fearsome women by marrying some monster.

Tywin Lannister is a monster.

She knows only too well enough about what happened to the Tarbecks and Reynes, to Princess Elia and two innocent children of her during the sack of King’s Landing. The bards sing The Rains of Castamere all the time. And this monster in that song, is going to be her new husband.

Olenna R edwyne heard this proposal because she was at the Arbor, “a combination of one of the most eligible widow and widower in seven kingdoms”, she commented. Well, damn that old bat, but what she said was always true. The sea is still unsafe for the naval battles had just ended shortly before they set off, so, the fleet of the Arbor and Oldtown accompanys her from the port. Ships carry the gold, the best wines, the books from collections of the Citadel, and the maesters, also some rare treasures which she discovered while travelling in the East, although she is sure Casterly Rock wasn’t short for anything. Honor Of Oldtown sails out from the Whispering Sound, as she stares at that giant sculpture of Lymond the ‘Sea Lion’ and her families’ enormous stronghold, the High Tower. The sea is under drizzle this day, but the beacon on top of the tower is never faded, she stares and stares, until her feet and back begin to ache, until her eyes turn red, but she doesn't shed any teardrop, I am strong, she tells herself, and Tywin Lannister despised weaknesses, I shall never let the lions despise me, I am a Hightower. We are a proud house as well.

The night before they arrive at Casterly Rock, she dreams after a very long time.

She dreams of the days at Braavos, when she was wandering at the port with her brother Garth. They encountered The Ship when mummers were performing that filthy play, she slipped under her guards’ eyes to the Happy Port, a brothel across it. She nearly made a scene when two Bravos demanded a duel for her. Fortunately she escaped.

Her goal was to find that harlot called Yna, who only had one eye and a reputation of foreseeing men’s future with only one drop of blood. Alysanne dyed her hair that day into auburn, but, Yna still recognize her as a visitor from the west.

“Dragon?” She murmured to Alysanne when looking her in the eye, Alysanne didn’t even have a chance to anaswer, “no that cannot be possible,”she said. “They are gone in the west, the rest escaped to nowhere.”

“Seahorse…actually.” Alysanne wasn’t lying, her mother was from House Velaryon, they were Valyrians always remained a close relation with the Targaryens, beside, her great-grandmother was Rhae, sister of Aegon V, and Rhae's daughter married to both a Hightower and Velaryon, so she had a very vivid image of Valyrian blood comparing to her siblings, which was also called ‘dragonblood’ by some people.

"A Valyrian through and through."

Yna didn’t say anything, she slid the knife on her fingertip, a blood drop fell into her mouth, her only eye turned darker.

“A blond monster!” She yelled, it was so desperate that made Alysanne flinch, “you will be the end game of him!”

Alysanne didn’t even say anything, but Yna started to mutter something in low Valyrian, that was nothing like the scrolls from Citadel and the poets, she thought, for she barely understand a word.

“The beauty and wealth will always by your side, how lucky” she said, “two sons and a daughter, blood of the warriors and the maid…”

“What do you mean? My marriage, my children?” 

“Black stones, the trail of your ancestors…dragons and seahorses are close, always close, remember this…the ice and fire, the night and the day, winter and summer, truths and lies, darkness and brightness…Fire and Blood, all to be bound together.”

At that moment she was silent, the moment her eye opened, it was calm like still water.

“When the winter wind blows, the flowers withered, the sun was blocked, dangers and deaths are everywhere to be seen, even the proudest beasts shall stay together, never to act alone. ”

She wrapped Alysanne’s finger with a bandage. “Go. But you should remember what I said today, tell no one.If you say anything to anyone, all the things will turn into something completely different, that is the consequence you cannot take.”

Alysanne said nothing, she was shocked. When she was about to pay her, Yna waved her hands.“Just go, young lady. I don’t need your gold dragons, you just have to remember all these things.”

“Forget it not, forget it never.”  
“Remember this…”  
“Never to forget…”

She suddenly wakes up, and recalls every word said by Yna. This dream must means something, though she doesn’t know why. Alysanne is never the one who believes the prophecy seriously.

If you believe in the prophecies, your life is going to be a tragedy, for it's determined the moment you took it seriously. Look at all your ancestors, said by her grandmother when she was still alive.

Yes, she was true. People stuck with prophecies all end up being paranoid. Prophecies could kill a man with invisible forces without your realization.

However, she is religious, all Hightowers are. People turned to the gods and unnatural things from time to time, to seek for some peace from the inside, everyone was, whether what he or she believed in the Seven or the Old or others.

When she lays her eyes on that massive cliff by the Sunset Sea, when she sees that huge rock like a resting lion in the sunlight, when she catches a glimpse of that man in a striking figure stood in front of any men like a pine tree of Braavos, she knows from the bottom of her heart, that blond monster would be the monster said in the prophecy.

The first prophecy comes true.

Her future husband, a powerful and mighty monster, Tywin Lannister.

She shivers.


	2. II Tyrion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV Tyrion.  
> Just so you know, HE'S NOT GONNA BE A KINSLAYER IN THIS STORY.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, I decided to translate this story into English. However, since I'm not a native speaker, it's will be sure that there maybe mistakes in it. Also, the past tense and grammar thing is somehow so weird.  
> It's my habit to write it down in Chinese and then translate it, so...Chinglish happens from time to time🙃

II Tyrion 

‘So, it appears that you are to be my new mother.’

Tyrion Lannister was strolling in the Stony Garden and found her down by the twisted weirwood tree. She wore her silky silver blonde hair down, sitting on a stony bench and staring at the sunset above the sea. 

Her gown was made by some expensive fabric, probably from the Free Cities. Also, it was a completely different southern trend compared to the ones his sister wearing in King’s Landing. The cut was deep on both sides, so it could show the snowy white skin on her back, when she turned around, a small part of her well-grown breasts caught his attention. Tyrion could somehow be sure that there was no corset bellow this gown.

Oh, his father is a lucky man. On there wedding night, he could just take the golden pin down and untie that knot to see her perfect body.

However, when she looked him in the eye with that deep blue, almost-violet magical eyes, Tyrion didn’t see the common hatred and loathing look from most people, well, there was pride and arrogance for sure, which was…sensible. She was a Hightower after all. Apart from these looks, remained sheer curiosity. That made him feel sorry for these dirty thoughts.

She scanned him from the bottom to the top, then stood up.

Seven hells, she was tall! Did all these Hightowers as tall as their names?

“So, you are to be my new son.”

She spoke with that voice like violin was playing. That was somehow extraordinary, also, it sounded like someone was writing on the parchment with a quill, or…the whispering sounds of breeze blowing through the trees. She could sing brilliantly, that Tyrion could be sure.

He bowed slightly, “Tyrion Lannister, my lady, at your service.”

She smiled, the dimples which she inherited from her ancestors, similar with her brother Baelor appeared. No wonder Baelor was called “Brightsmile”.

“Alysanne Hightower, soon-to-be Lannister. Call me by ‘Alys’ or ‘Sansie’, well, I don’t like people calling my full name.”

Interesting. Alysanne was a nice and popular name, for the love stories of Jaehaerys I and Queen Alysanne. Girls wished to be a queen like Alysanne, with bards singing their own songs, having dragons to ride.

“Alright, Lady Sansie, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” He answered.

She finally sat, which was a kind action. Because if they continued to stand like that, he had to look up at her with that pairs of ugly mismatched eyes and his abnormally big head, the sunset was also tormenting his eyes. He climbed on that stony bench clumsily and sat by her, kept a half-arm distance.

She smelled incredibly nice. It wasn’t fragrance, but smells of sea, lemon, and resinous odour. Exotic perfumes from Lys, Myr or Tyrosh perhaps.

“Where exactly were you, Lord Tyrion? I didn’t see you when I arrived.” She asked.

“Be my guest, just Tyrion. Well, I was banished by my lord father to Lannisport, he commanded me to clean up the mess by the Ironborns in order to save face for my family when guests arrive. But relax, Lady Sansie, or goodmother? I will be on your wedding and feasts and the tourney.”

This beauty chuckled but said nothing, then kept staring into the sea. Tyrion got this chance to observe her secretly. The sailors were right, Lady Alysanne Hightower of the Hightower, Oldtown really was ‘the beacon’. It might has something to do with her ‘dragonblood’ from ancestors. Those pairs of indigo eyes were like the skies when storms are striking towards the sea, compared to her sister Lynesse, she had sharper edges and that icy-cold looking when she didn’t smile, somehow reminded him of his father. But, when she did smile, she got that intriguing sad… soft smile decorated by those shallow dimples.

He heard enough questions from the sailors and commoners from Lannisport regarding their new liege lady, also, rumors spread quickly in Casterly Rock, from stables to the kitchens and septas, of course, those gossips were behind his father’s back. When Tyrion caught that jealous and furious look on Cersei’s face, he felt like laughing, so did Jaime and Uncle Gerion, and Aunt Genna.

Jaime, somehow spoke highly of Alysanne, could definitely laugh out loud. He fought with their father after the battles in the solar, even got prepared to form a new branch of their house like his idol “The Blackfish” Brynden Tully. It was evident enough that Tywin Lannister had waited long enough to make his (only)son and heir being stripped down that white cloak and come back to the Rock, get married, pass down their family name. Whatever Tywin said didn’t work. His brother got their father’s determinations for sure. 

He guessed the initial plan was to propose a marriage between Jaime and one of the Hightower girls, but in the end, his father was to marry a pretty Hightower who was much more younger than him, young enough to be his daughter. The purpose? No doubt to produce rightful heirs, to prevent Tyrion himself inheriting the Rock. Thinking of this made him feel uneasy about sitting next to her.

Nevertheless, Alysanne didn’t look happy. He couldn’t say that she was sad, either. However, according to sailors, ‘the beacon of Oldtown’ did enjoy travelling and sailing into the sea. Though he doubted that fewer people did actually see or know her. And, she became a famous war widow, he also couldn’t figure out the purpose of marrying a second son from a minor house.

Their conversation didn’t last long, for her sworn shield, a big burly knight from House Beesbury and her maid came to pick her up.

Days passed, he tried his best to avoid Robert, Cersei, with that hateful, naughty child Joffery. That little brat kept screaming, crying, pushing Paxter Redwyne’s daughter Desmera down, running around with Tyrek and several Freys, competing their volumes at the same time, they were utterly deafening.

Vassals, guests continued arriving, some stayed at the Rock, some at Lannisport. Lady Tyrell brought her youngest son and daughter to her sister, he could certainly be sure that every Hightower was tall, majestic and dignified after meeting Alerie Tyrell. Of course, there was the bride’s formerly goodbrother, Lord Mallister, who received a ‘red-eyed’ hug from Alysanne.

There was actually something really entertaining on that wedding. When the bride came wearing a silky backless gown made by Myrish laces, the crowd went a little wild. Joffery the brat, started crying immediately. King Robert commanded a septa to take him outside, Cersei's protest was rejected by an icy glare from their father.

A wind blew, carrying the perfume from the bride to him. Tyrion thought he was slightly drunk already.

“See? You should be the one standing there, to have this beauty on your arm, instead you gave this chance to our father.” He murmured to Jaime.

“I don’t want the Rock, wife or children, you knew it, brother. I cannot break another sacred vow.” Jaime answered.

The bride and groom exchanged their vows, he realized the High Septon from Starry Sept came in person to host this event. Songs were sang by a choir. Lord Hightower removed the grey and pearl white cloak of a lighthouse on it from his daughter’s shoulder gently. Oh, there was also a silver eagle, representing the bride’s previous status as a widow. But who cares? She was pretty, and her last marriage had only last for around 6 moons.

His father cloaked his bride with a crimson, golden Lannister cloak, roaring lion wrapped her up. It wasn’t that same old cloak used by his mother and Cersei on their weddings, he wondered what that means.

Maybe, in Tywin’s heart, his second wife could never compare to Joanna. He heard so many stories of the Great Lion and his Great love, Tywin Lannister not only hated him for being a dwarf, but also hated him for he was a murderer of his beloved wife. What could he say? Nothing.

“With this kiss, I pledge my love.” The bride and groom said, they had a kiss that lasted two heartbeats.

The crowd cheered. The couple walked down the aisle, red cloaks leaded them. 

Tywin and Alysanne were like moving gods. Thanks to the light from colorful glasses and diamonds on her dress, cloak, she looked like the Maiden herself with a…pretentious smile. His father always remained a stern face. Followed by four kids throwing flower petals, Tyrek, Desmera, Loras and Margaery. Somehow, Tyrek fell, nearly stripped down Alysanne’s dress. But Alysanne turned around, picked him up and smiled warmly, brushed his face, told Loras to hold his hand. Clever woman, she did well know her place.

The King and Queen were accompanied by the Kingsguard, aunt Genna and Lord Leyton walked next, then Baelor and Lady Tyrell… Tyrion walked with Lynesse, that sweet girl. Oh, who planned this, to let bride’s beautiful sister to walk with a dwarf? Luckily, Lynesse was excited, she wore fresh flowers in her hair and an equally well-tailored gown. Her platinum blond hair was like honey, and her hands were warm, soft. They chatted on their way back to Casterly Rock, Lynesse laughed out loud several times by his jokes. 

Years later, ladies as sweet as her will be sold like some flower vase from Volantis to some lords. It couldn’t be me, no one loves me, except Tysha.

Tysha, huh, Jaime said she was a whore. He only paid her to tell me how to fuck. BUT, things were so sweet between them, until his father found out and did those horrible things, he was wretched.

Could someone loves me? He wondered. If mother was there, would everything be different? He couldn’t count times he thought of this. Would her hands as soft and as warm has Lynesse’s?

He ‘hmm’ and ‘huh’ at her, agreeing her opinions about jewelries and knights on this wedding. This girl who had snowy white skin as her sister still thought that life is a song. As the youngest daughter, She was well-protected evidently. She knew so little about sorrows, sadness in this world, all she longed for is a great love with a knight.

How he envied her! She knew nothing about true highborn marriages when her sister was sold by their father.

Tyrion took a sight to the adorable couple riding ahead. Seemed that everyone in the city came out to take a look at their new lady. His father rode proudly on his stallion while his wife on a pearl grey mare, smiling and waving to the crowd. 

It looked like if she tried to win their favors, she could ultimately do it. Men roaring and clapping, mothers held their children high to let her lay her hands on them, asked for blessings from Lady Lannister. But, what exactly did she do? Oh yes, she came with peace, and she looked magnificent. How silly these people were. When Tyrion discovered his sister’s stiffened back, he felt slightly amused. Ha, finally, someone came to strike and smash her pride and narcissism.

Then something came to his mind, reminding him, that he was the lowest member of the family. Oh, stop pathetic self-pitying and bitter thoughts, he yelled inside. Why are three Lannister children all so bitter? His sister was the queen of seven kingdoms, perhaps, the most beautiful (now he’s not sure) , she married a rude and loud soldier who preferred whoring and drinking; his brother, a great swordsman, maybe the greatest, joined the Kingsguard only to find out life is not a song, and was forced to kill his King, this action gave him an infamous reputation as the Kingslayer; himself, the loathsome dwarf, lost love from his parents the minute he was born, and lost his right to inherit from this day forward.

Anyway, there was no use thinking of these, he’d rather enjoy wines from Oldtown, the Arbor, Summer Isles, Dorne, Tyrosh and Volantis, he supposed this is an advantage of marrying a bride from maybe the second richest noble house which owned largest port and the only bank on the continent. King Robert seemed pleased when looking at his newest ‘goodmother’—who could resist the charm of wine and beauty? After all, the eunuch singer from Oldtown was now singing the King’s favorite songs, Fifty-four Tuns and A Cast of Ale.

Tyrion also got severely drunk, despite his father’s angry glares. He could be sure, half of the male guests had fell in love with his good mother, and, the wine from her dowries. Well, Uncle Gerion was smiling idiotic towards his good sister.

Singers sang 'The Rains of Castamere' to butter his father up, then followed by 'Off To Oldtown To See The Fair Maid', apparently to the fair new Lady Lannister.' Unbroken Vows' to the couple.  
After that, most songs were sang to Alysanne, including 'Seasons of My Love', 'The Silver Moonlight Glows', 'Ideal Beauty' and the impromptu 'Oh! Mistress Mine' to flatter her beauty. 'The Golden Lion' and 'Light Of the Way' were salutes to both houses. When the dancing is over, King Robert was heavily drunk, he announced to start the bedding with filthy 'The Queen Took Off Her Sandal, The King Took Off His Crown'，Cersei bit her lips and finally walked away in a deep frown. When Tyrion laid his hands on Jaime to find where the couple were, they were nowhere to be found, looked like his father and Alysanne had slipped away.


	3. III Tywin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV Tywin. Try not to ooc.

III Tywin

Tywin Lannister never had a will to remarry. He had been seeking a chance to get Jaime out of the Kingsguard for a long time. However, his son just refused to contribute to Lannister legacies, even if he threatened to banish him out of the family.

For thirty years he tried to teach him.

He would never pass Casterly Rock down to Tyrion, to let him disgrace the Lannister name. Nor would he gave it to some cousins, Casterly Rock belonged to his son and heir.

Forty-six namedays passed, the most remarkable thing from his legacies was he now had a daughter as Queen of Seven Kingdoms, one day, his grandson was going to sit on the Iron Throne, and his great grandson, and the ones after them. The Lannister bloodline would pass down to all the Kings behind.

But, his daughter was a woman who had an abnormal power-hunger which, unfortunately, wasn’t equal to her own wits. She married a vulgar soldier, at least that soldier was a King. And he could simply tell from her behaviours that she was bitter, she resented this world, she had spoiled her son Joffery, his little grandson loved shouting, squealing and kicking. At least, the Lannister blood was strong, stronger than Baratheon’s, for this little boy had a full image of Lannisters. From his mother, his grandmother. 

Nevertheless, Cersei was his only daughter with Joanna, he promised to make her a Queen. A Lannister always paid his debts.

His son, a great swordsman, probably one of the greatest, became the Kingslayer after he killed Aerys. This name was spread out by his goodson, the King himself. Now everybody called him that. Even if Jaime hated Aerys and Robert, he still insisted to be a glorified bodyguard of a madman and a drunk.

And Tyrion. A lecherous little stump, a disgusting figure who killed his own mother when he came to this world. He was covered with dirty lusts, a humiliation to him and to the house. Tyrion would never be Lord of Casterly Rock when Tywin was still breathing.

These were his children. After serving as the Hand for 20 years, making his house and the Lannister name great again, Tywin Lannister suddenly found out that no one else could really contribute to the Lannister legacies.

Which meant he needed a legitimate son and heir, above all, a wife.

The Hightowers would be an ideal choice. They were old, rich, and they didn’t participate in the wars or took sides like Tarlys. He himself wrote to Leyton Hightower, proposed a marriage for Tyrion years ago, it was turned down by Leyton immediately. Apparently nobody would be good enough for his precious daughters, not to mention a dwarf. Genna once gossiped with him, saying that some of them had vivid Valyrian figures, such as Mace Tyrell's wife Alerie, who owned silver blond hair, according to some sailors from Oldtown, one of them was called ‘Beacon of Oldtown', and she married to Ser Jammy Mallister in a hurry half a year ago, in a hurry.

When news came out from Seagard that a young and beautiful highborn lady became a war widow, he then again, wrote to Leyton.

That man would be an idiot to turn down this proposal. Nobody could resist Casterly Rock, even if they were Hightowers. He was sure that the Tyrells would be delighted as well, they had been outsiders of the court for the siege of Storms' End during the rebellion. Jon Arryn had been looking for opportunities to refine relationships between the Reach and King’s Landing, after all they were the ones who feed the people. The only person who might had a headache would be Olenna Redwyne, she tried so hard to bound strong vassals of the Reach all together by marriages in order to strengthen the power of Tyrells, but she didn’t foresee this possibility of marriage.

He expected everything, included Cersei's outburst, Jaime's relief, Tyrion's cynicism, Genna's yelling and laughing, Kevan's obedience, Gerion's japes, Stafford's bitterness and anger. Since he had made up his mind, he wouldn’t care others' opinions because what he did was all for his family. FAMILY is all that matters.

Tywin would never forget Joanna. She was his rock, his counsel, his closest companion, the love of his life. She could understand it, of course she could. She knew him the best. Besides, he had been alone for 15 years.

His new wife, Sansie or Alys (she insists people calling her that, Dorna and Genna had already started to), was as beautiful and gorgeous as everybody says. He still remembered Robert Baratheon patted him on his back during feasts, saying how lucky he was. “Although she looks like one of those Targaryen bitches, her youngest sister as well.”

Robert's brother Stannis who seemed never smiled dragged his brother away, apologizing to Tywin, then commanded Kingsguard to escort their King to his bedchamber. And his wife's family left the feast furiously after hearing that.

He found his wife on the balcony of their chambers, she wore her silver blond hair down, drinking a glass of icy summerwine, wearing a violet nightgown made by Myrish laces, it turned her magnificent eyes more lilac than indigo, she was looking out to the Sunset Sea, to nothing but black waters.

“Lady wife, I suggest that you don’t take what King Robert said seriously, he is drunk and he disgrace the Lannister name, you have every right to be cross.” He hadn’t console someone for such a long time, even this sounded like a demand.

“Of course I won’t care what that drunken fool said, he won’t remember what he said when he wakes up tomorrow with that heavy headache. But, if he really hates Targaryens that much, he should first smash himself with his war hammer.nn He only got his arse on that ugly chair because of his blood from his Targaryen grandmother, which he should be grateful.” She snapped.

His wife really had a sharp tongue. Her tempers came quickly but disappeared quickly as well. 

She could be every inch the elegant lady everyone expected when dealing with highborns, but privately, she was curious about everything, a typical nineteen-year-old, sometimes, he even doubted if it was a rightful choice to marry someone that young, with so much energies, curiosities.

When they finished their couplings, she would lie on his chest, asked him about things happened in King’s Landing during the reign of Aerys, of course, she never mentioned the rebellion or the sack. All she asked was how three best friends went to totally different paths, how his former best friend changed so much, how did Steffon coped with Aerys' madness...e.t.c.

There were many times Tywin felt he was running out of patience when answering her endless questions, but, when she discovered his impending anger, she would somehow flinch, then, he noticed that his wife was afraid of him like his vassals or servants either.

Things shouldn’t be like that. She was his wife and a highborn, he knew she was a daring woman, and he would never try to beat her or abuse her or strike her, not to mention that she was pretty. So, next heartbeat, surprisingly, he found himself speaking to her smoothly, and she would listen very carefully, as their bond began to forge brick by brick, stone by stone.

Sometimes, when they finished, she would just get up, walked to the balcony naked, pulled back the curtains and windows, let the summer air above the sea blew inside. Winds swirled around her body, her slender waist, round hips, long legs. Alysanne stared at nothing but the sea. He would like to ask her what she was gazing at, but he didn’t eventually.

His wife looked more vulnerable than ever on these occasions. Tywin didn’t know what was going on with her, he couldn’t see her face. He felt like she was just a helpless girl, a girl beneath those wonderful gowns and jewelleries, beneath an armour made by courtesies, a girl whom nobody could see but he, who showed her weakness in front of no one else but himself in their bedchamber, he didn’t even see her being unguarded like that in the Sept when they married. 

He initially didn’t know what she was thinking, however, he knew it after listening to stories of her journeys to Essos.

His wife wanted to be like Elissa Farman, her ancestors Eustace and Norman Hightower, like her maternal ancestors, the Sea Snake, Corlys Velaryon, the Oakenfist, Alyn Velaryon. She craved adventures to the end of the world. Tywin overheard she discussed sailings with Gerion and Tyrion during feasts, spoke of elephants and red priests of Volantis, his brother was captured by good-sister immediately after that.

She should be a free bird, and yet, she got married, stuck in a gilded cage built by gold and stones. So, why did she agree to this marriage? He found himself intrigued by this question. This is stupidity, he warned himself, what she thought was none of your business, she belonged to you now and forever, all you have to do was to bed her and produce heirs, treated her with respects. Her happiness is none of his concerns.

Apparently, Alysanne needed something do distract her. The tourney held at Lannisport would be a good distraction, she noticed this as well. 

His wife was dressed in a deep Lannister crimson gown, with roaring lion embroidered by diamonds and gems, her silver-gold hair was braided and bound up in rings, covered by a golden hairnet, showing everyone that splendid ruby necklace around her fair neck, it was a gift he gave her as a wedding gift. Her cloak was pinned by a lighthouse-shaped brooch which represented her identity as a daughter from House Hightower. She looked very smart, deadly attractive. 

His wife had eclipsed his daughter, because she was younger, happier, not to mention she had pair of enchanted indigo eyes. When she observed jousters minutely, her smiles would faded away, replaced by calculations. A harsher, colder beauty appeared. 

Tywin Lannister removed his sights from his wife and to the field. Today, Ser Jorah Mormont from the North unhorsed so many notable knights. This northern man was knighted before long for his bravery during the battle of Pyke.

“He is wearing my sister's favor with him, gods, the force of love.” His wife mumbled.

“Well, I suppose his love towards our dear Lady Lynesse is true. He is unstoppable today.”Tyrion said.

Tywin remained silent, he wasn’t the man who speak too much, but he listened what his wife said.

Alysanne’s brother, Garth the Greysteel was knocked off by Mormont as well. She sighed. “Well, he promised to crown me as the queen of love and beauty if he were the champion, as a wedding gift. ” Alysanne said in slightly disappointment.

“Oh, you are the queen of love and beauty yourself today, you look radiant, my dear. Everyone is gawking like a clumsy duck, who give a damn to these flowers?” Genna's voice came from behind.

She turned around and smile to his sister. “You really are too kind to say that, good-sister. ”

“Were you ever been crowned before?” Asked the Imp.

Tywin didn’t turned his head, however, he was thinking. If Jaime won, he should probably crown Alysanne as a salute to his new mother, he thought, that would make it up to her. Somehow, he didn’t want her to be disappointed, even if he thought her childish, queen of love and beauty meant nothing but a bunch of flowers. He could send her fresh roses in different colors from the Reach everyday if she asked. 

“Three years ago, that was a smaller affair at Bitterbridge, close to my nameday, so, Garth won and gave it me. However, on that day, Oberyn Martell crippled my nephew Willas, so it wasn’t pleasant at all.”

As she was speaking, Mormont beated his another opponent, Ser Boros from Kingsguard, everyone was madly clapping and yelling in disbelief. King Robert even swore. 

Now, he would compete with Jaime, his son. Tywin strongly wished his son would not lose under a newly anointed northern knight, if he lose, it would be a joke to many people, especially the King. 

“100 golden dragons on Jaime.” Said Tyrion to his wife.

“The same on that northern knight, you shall pray for Ser Jaime to win, because I would owe you that drangonbone chain of mine if I lose. ”

“Jorah Mormont may has some courage in him, but Jaime is more experienced, so I doubt you will win this bet, lady wife.” Tywin spoke to his wife, he disliked Tyrion's useless bets, but his wife has interests in jousts. 

She looked him in the eye, arched her eyebrows, then ogled at him with a radiant smile.

“Isn't this all your money, lord husband, that I win or lose? So it doesn’t matter at all. ”

“Indeed, wife.” Tywin answered, he quirked up the corners of his mouth.

A wind blew, carrying the perfume she was wearing this day to him. He found her fascinating eyes lightning. He believed she was truly happy at this very moment.


End file.
